Voices from the past
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Geralt not only learns about his past by massive flood of flashbacks but also from small things he never knew would trigger his memories to resurface. the story may contain spoilers for the book series!
1. Cahir

**Disclaimer: **I've been dreaming to own the witcher ever since middle school and believe me, I'm half-way through my studies and I am still not owning it.

**Warnings:** nothing really, mentions of heavy drinking, almost nonexistent spoilers for the witcher series.

* * *

**The voices from the past:**

**Cahir**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

Little did Geralt knew about his habit of talking in his asleep. Of course, times like this were extremely rare, but still, they've occurred form time to time. After learning about this weird habit of the witcher, Vernon Roche never let his guard slip at night, almost turning temerian spy into both insomniac and a stalker. The man was, as simple as that, afraid that he might miss an important details involving the king-slayer or Foltest death. Mostly Geralt's sleep-talks were gibberish for the Roche – the witcher was referring to his, mostly long lost, companions; some of them Roche's knew from the rapports but mostly those people were just mare ghosts from the past.

It all began right after Geralt's escape from La Valette's castle. After a heavier party on the deck everyone had fallen asleep as they were sitting. Most of people from the crew were heavy sleepers – especially drunk – Roche wasn't like them. Some believed that Vernon Roche was such a light sleeper that even a single heartbeat could wake him up – especially elven one.

"you know what?… you can take her with you" Geralt murmured to Ves' shoulder. Roche immediately woke up from his slumber. He narrowed his eyes as he darted a quizzical look at the warrior on the other side of the circle of people. With caution Roche removed sleeping on him Triss and put her into Thirteen's lap, then came closer to the Riv. He inspected man's features – the witcher was sleeping heavily, even the Wild Hunt wouldn't be able to wake him up.

"you've proven your worth-" Geralt continued with, somehow, less stern voice - almost friendly - as if finally acknowledging or accepting the person he was referring to "- I'm sure you will take good care of her… Cahir."

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	2. Milva

**Disclaimer:** I've been dreaming to own the witcher ever since middle school and believe me, I'm half-way through my studies and I am still not owning it.

**Warnings**: spoilers for 'the witcher' book series.

**A/N1**:actually the _Sor'ca_s don't exist in neither books nor the games. I made them up for this fanfiction sake.

**A/N2**: _Sor'ca_ in Sapkowski's Elder Speech means '_sister'_

* * *

**Voices from the past**

**Milva**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

The witcher's eyes were distant, ghastly pained upon seeing the particular woman. Vas darted a questioning look toward Triss yet the sorceresses was just as confused as her by Geralt's sudden, unusual behaviour. Roche didn't knew why the witcher was so interested by the human, female corpse lying face-down in high grass. They would have never noticed it, anyway. The dead woman was lying among other corpses scattered around the forest's border. Looking at the whole scene, Roche could only guess what happened here, but if he could bet his money, he would choose the special unit raid to expose potential traitors working with non-humans. He knew this form of tactic, he used it himself several times.

"I can't believe it! She was a ploughing _Sor'ca_ – Scoia'tael's '_sister_'" Vernon barked as he noticed Kite's feather strapped to the woman's braid and spat on the ground. Roche tried to turn the copse with his boot to have a better look at female traitor, but the witcher stopped him silently, crouching next to the body, turning the deceased with caution. The dead woman was of average beauty, her lifeless, blue eyes were widened with shock. There was also remaining of the green, masking dryad-like make-up, she had once worn on her face.

"_Sor'ca_?" Geralt suddenly asked, turning his head toward the man in chaperon. Vernon narrowed his eyes, he knew this particular timbre in Geralt's voice all to well. At times like those the mutant warrior sounded as if he knew something but couldn't put his finger on it. Roche was growing more irritated by this as he was sick and tired of giving answers more frequently than receiving any from the witcher. It was Ves who explained.

"_Sor'ca_s are human girls or young women who dedicated themselves to aid non-humans, mostly dryad in Brokilon forest or Scoia'tael commandos. They are easy to recognize by the Kite's feathers fixed to they hairdos. Yet it's unknown why they have chosen this particular kind of bird as their mark. We anticipate that it's associated with this animal's traits" After Ves finished her speech Geralt once again turned toward the corpse, silencing for another while.

"I think… it's less obvious than that" the witcher finally said "I think it's more of a tribute"

"tribute to what?" Vernon finally asked

"Kite in Elder Speech is _Milva_" Geralt answered

"so?" the captain urged

"I don't know" the White Wolf replied, closing the woman's eyes "I just think she's important to all of them"

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
